Modular server systems are increasing being deployed in computer data centers. As the demand for Internet services increase so does the need for more hardware and software infrastructure to provide such services. This infrastructure may typically be implemented using servers. Some data centers may have thousands of servers, which may consume a significant amount of physical space. Modular server systems provide a way to reduce space requirements, as well as provide other advantages such as lower maintenance and upgrade costs, improved interoperability between servers and increased reliability. As a result, there may be a substantial need for improvements to modular server systems to decrease space requirements and improve other modular server advantages.